


Let Me Give You a Thought

by tatersalad5001



Series: No Matter What [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: Yusaku, Playmaker... He was, at the root of it, the person who inspired Takeru to move forward and better himself. How could Takeru not fall for him? He’d wanted to do something about it. At least he’d wanted to tell Yusaku, since Yusaku deserved that much.And then it was too late, and Takeru lost his chance. Yusaku had gone out for his final battle with Ai, and no one had heard from him or seen him since. Not in the virtual world, not in the real world.





	Let Me Give You a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be honest, incorrect vrains quotes on tumblr has been inspiring me with all the little things they keep writing, and I saw [this post](https://incorrect-vrains-quotes.tumblr.com/post/186902441829/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) awhile back, and I just...this wouldn't leave my head... this was at first sort of a yusaku/takeru remember me, but it sort of turned into a yusaku/takeru tell me, with takeru talking to kiku.
> 
> for what it's worth, i could be down to write more stuff like this from that post? if you've got like any requests you can feel free to send them to my [tumblr askbox](https://datanamines.tumblr.com) or on this site, and i might be down for that, but keep in mind i don't write anything nsfw, ship-wise i don't write bad ships or like ships i hate, and like...i dunno, i might be kinda picky with stuff. i dunno. you definitely don't have to give me any requests or anything, but i figured i'd leave it as a like, soft open offer type of thing? on the off chance anyone wants to. but you don't have to.
> 
> anyway. like. actual stuff.
> 
> as far as this story's concerned. it's in the same sort of canon type thing as Through Whatever You Lose, You will Always have Me. and as far as the boys are concerned, it's definitely not that yusaku doesn't like takeru. he does. this isn't an unrequited love sort of situation. it wouldn't turn into that past this point. takeru just doesn't know yusaku likes him too lmao. sorry kids but takeru telling kiku in the epilogue that playmaker is the coolest person in vrains? that was super gay of him. i'm not actually sorry. yusaku/takeru is the best vrains ship there is.
> 
> anyway, hope y'all like this! thanks for checking it out, thanks for reading!! super appreciate it and you
> 
> Edit 12/14/19: name changed from “Here We Are” to “Let Me Give You a Thought”

Takeru dangled his feet over the water as he looked over the homework question again.

The area of this triangle? It was right there, on that area of his paper! ...He was never going to solve the actual question if he just made jokes about it, though, and he’d rather finish this homework sooner than later. 

“I can’t say I’m surprised to find you here.”

Takeru looked up and over his shoulder to see Kiku walking over. “Oh, hey!”

After he met Flame, he’d transferred over to Den City High School and moved out there to face his past and his future. Now the fights against Lightning and Ai were over, and Takeru had found some of the closure he’d needed, and Flame...was gone. So he’d moved out here. He’d gone back home.

And he really was glad to be home. Kiku was his best friend, and he’d missed his grandparents a lot. And they were glad to see him, too, now that he’d found his way forward again.

Kiku sat down next to him. 

“It’s great to see you going to school and keeping up with it again,” she said.

”Yeah.” Takeru smiled. “It actually feels like it matters now. Like it matters now.”

Before he went to Den City...Takeru had skipped school more often than he’d went. His homework rarely ever was touched. He’d constantly been getting into trouble and starting fights. It was like he’d been stuck. He didn’t know what to do, how to get out of it, and it’d frustrated him. And he took that frustration out in himself and the world around him.

Den City, among other things, had been a chance for a new start. He’d made an effort to be better. He attended as many classes as he could, finished his homework on time, and started putting energy into caring for himself, too. He wore his glasses and wore his hair the way he wanted it to look, not just the quickest thing he could do with it in the morning.

And now he carried the habits he developed with him at home. And he was happier for it.

”You’re doing so much better now, and I’m glad. Seems like going away was just what you needed,” Kiku told him. “But something else about you’s different, too.”

Takeru twirled his pencil between two fingers. “What’re you talking about?”

Kiku leaned towards him, a smirk dancing on her lips. “Did you meet someone while you were at Den City?”

”Meet someone?”

”You know! You met a guy, didn’t you? You’ve had that look on your face people get when they’re longing for someone. You’re in love.”

Kiku knew, of course, that Takeru was gay. She wasn’t straight herself; queer people had a tendency to be drawn to each other like magnets, especially in small towns like the one they lived in. It was part of the reason they became such good friends in the first place. They were nothing less than supportive of each other.

Takeru’s face grew red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

”You can’t hide anything from me.” Kiku grinned. “You know exactly what I mean.”

Of course, Takeru missed all of the friends he made in Den City. But, well...

Yusaku, Playmaker... He was, at the root of it, the person who inspired Takeru to move forward and better himself. How could Takeru not fall for him?

Takeru had known. He’d known before he left Den City how he felt about Yusaku. He’d wanted to do something about it. At least he’d wanted to tell Yusaku, since Yusaku deserved that much. He tried to work up the courage once, but he just couldn’t do it. It was hard to gauge what Yusaku’s reaction would be, and with everything that had been going on, the timing just didn’t feel right. Yusaku already had enough stress in his life without having to deal with Takeru’s feelings.

And then it was too late, and Takeru lost his chance. Yusaku had gone out for his final battle with Ai, and no one had heard from him or seen him since. Not in the virtual world, not in the real world.

”There might be someone,” Takeru admitted.

”I knew it.”

”But I don’t know how he feels about me, and...” Takeru sighed. “I haven’t heard from him since I came home. I guess he’s busy, but... I can’t do anything about it.”

”You haven’t told him yet,” Kiku said. “And right now, you don’t have a chance to.”

”Right.”

”You’re hopeless.” Kiku shook her head, still smiling. “You would be the one to get in this kind of position. Well, we can’t let something like that make you give up.”

”I’m not going to give up!” he protested. “I just...”

”You’re not sure if you’re going to say anything? You have to at least tell him.” She leaned back. “So, come on! Tell me about him! What kind of person has captured your heart?”

”Well...” Takeru tapped his pen against his cheek. “He’s cool. One of the coolest people I’ve met. He’s really smart and he’s...” What could he even say? It was hard to put into words, let alone words he could tell Kiku. “When he puts his mind to something, he’s the kind of person who doesn’t give up until he succeeds, you know? When something drives him, he doesn’t give any less than his all.”

”He works hard, and he’s smart.” Kiku nodded. “So, his homework habits must have rubbed off on you.”

”No, actually... He did inspire me to work harder at school, but he actually...” Takeru laughed. “He skips school a lot and doesn’t do much homework, either. I’m sure he’d do well if he did, school just doesn’t seem to be important to him.”

”I changed my mind, you’re lucky you didn’t pick up his habits. Are you sure he’s the right kind of person for you? You don’t deserve anything less than the best, you know.”

”I know.” It was something Takeru and Kiku reminded each other of constantly. “But you can’t just judge him for his report card. We were in pretty similar places when we met, but instead of running from his problems the way I always have, he actually did something with himself. He’s a strong person on the inside. He’s something else, he’s... He’s amazing.”

”Hm.” Kiku watched Takeru’s face closely. “If you really feel that way... Then I’m sure he’s a great guy. I support you.” She jumped to her feet. “And neither of us are going to rest until you get the chance to tell him everything.”

”Yeah.” Takeru laughed again as he rose to his feet as well. “Looks like I don’t have a choice now.”

By now it'd been over a month since Takeru had last seen Yusaku, and Takeru hadn't been in Den City for very long. He just hoped Yusaku didn't forget about him before he got the chance.


End file.
